An Afternoon Off
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Sue Storm and Janet Van Dyne take a well-deserved break from superheroing.


From a story idea by Ann Douglas. Originally posted in 2000.

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to Ann Douglas. She inspired me to try my hand at writing these stories of mine.

Disclaimer: The Fantastic Four and all related characters and locations and the Avengers and all related characters are copyrighted and owned by Marvel Comics. No infringement for monetary gain is intended.

Note: Takes place between _Avengers_ #4 and _Fantastic Four Annual_ #3.

* * *

Susan Storm, wearing a low-cut, summer frock stood just inside of the doorway to her fiance's mufti-level laboratory in the Baxter Building. She was waiting until Reed Richards bothered to notice her and her patience was wearing thin.

Reed was tinkering with one of the countless gadgets he had scattered about the lab. Some of the devices were gargantuan while others could fit in the palm of someone's hand. The one he was currently working on was roughly midway between the two extremes.

It resembled an over-sized electron microscope with a four foot diameter body that stretched almost twelve feet from one end to the other. It was mounted on large gimbals to facilitate its movement through nearly 360 degrees. Instead of a scanning device, it was equipped with an emitter at the base. The side of the barrel of the machine was open at its midpoint and Reed was searching among the various wires and cables for some bit of circuitry for some reason known only to him.

His right hand was buried deep in the mechanism as he kept an eye on a monitor located on the opposite side of the device near the bottom. The monitor was at least six feet from the open panel.

To humanity in general this distance would have been impossible to deal with alone. However, Reed was not like most men. He had been able to easily stretch his arm the entire distance before elongating his fingers to probe the machine's interior while still eying the monitor.

He, as well as Sue, her brother Johnny, and Reed's best friend, Ben Grimm, had powers almost beyond the scope of human understanding. These were the result of overexposure to cosmic radiation during a hurried flight of an untested lunar rocket Reed had built.

The foursome were known to the world at large as the Fantastic Four. Individually, they also had code names. Reed was Mr. Fantastic, the de facto leader and scientific genius of the group. His body had the ability to become impossibly elastic and could be stretched to great lengths and molded into almost any shape by Reed's mind.

Johnny was the Human Torch. Like the original wartime android of the same name, he could generate flames of varying intensity from all or part of his body. His ability also allowed him to fly through the air. He coincidently was also a somewhat hotheaded teenager with a passion for fast cars and pretty girls.

Benjamin J. Grimm, Reed's oldest and best friend, had the worst luck of any of them. He was known as the Thing and resembled a human-shaped pile of orange rock. He had gained tremendous strength but at the expense of his human appearance. Although loved by millions, he was full of self-loathing at his fate.

Sue Storm was the Invisible Girl. She had the ability to become completely invisible. She had also developed a form of telekinesis that allowed her to create invisible shields of varying densities around herself or any object she wished.

At this point in time, she definitely felt invisible but that was about to end. Reed had promised to take her to lunch and she had been ready for almost an hour.

"Reed. Reed!" Sue called out. "Are you taking me to lunch or are you going to fiddle with those damned toys of yours all day?"

Reed looked up, "Oh, Sue! Lunch? Was that today? I'm sorry but I can't get away. Henry Pym is coming over to help me analyze certain factors in his growth control serum. I believe that aspects of it can be adapted and used in this machine to reverse, or at least ease, Ben's condition." Reed started to search the pockets of his lab coat absentmindedly, as though searching for something.

Reed was wearing his FF uniform under the lab coat. He had created uniforms of unstable molecules for all the team members, except the Thing who usually only wore blue shorts. The material interacted with the wearer's abilities so that they wouldn't destroy or lose their clothes when they sprang into action.

Sue was aware that Reed took an undo amount of guilt on himself for causing Ben's transformation from the cosmic rays. She was also aware that when he got started on a project, only a life-threatening situation could pull him away. She was very familiar with this aspect of her fiancé, but she still found it aggravating.

"Fine! I'll just go to lunch by myself!" Turning on her heel, the blond superheroine strode to the elevator and took it up from the 34th floor to the 35th floor where the living quarters were located.

As she exited the elevator, she paused in the central living room. For a long moment, she stood staring out the large picture window, staring north past the other midtown towers towards Central Park.

Then, as she walked towards her room and past Reed's apartment, she thought, _It'll be some time before I join Mr. Fantastic for any late night activities!_

She grabbed her Gucci purse and headed back towards the elevator and down to the lobby. Still fuming, she ran down a short list of options for a solo lunch followed by a shopping spree along 5th Avenue.

In the lobby, she almost ran into a tall blond man accompanied by a petite brunette. She apologized absently when the man said, "Sue, how are you?"

Finally looking at the couple she recognized Henry Pym, the celebrated research scientist who Reed was waiting to see. With him was Janet Van Dyne, the wealthy socialite who helped fund Pym's earlier research efforts.

Sue was also aware, unlike the average man on the street, that they were superheroes as well. Henry, using a special formula he devised to grow several times normal size, was also known as Giant Man. Janet, who used the same formula to shrink down to insect size, was known as the Wasp. They were both charter members of the Avengers.

"Henry, I'm fine. Reed's upstairs waiting for you," Sue couldn't keep a trace of strain out of her voice when she mentioned the scientist over thirty floors above them. "Hello, Janet, it's nice to see you again."

"Thanks. It's good to see you, Sue," Janet replied smiling. "I came along to see if you were free for lunch. Knowing him, he'll be up to his elbows in test tubes and rheostats all day."

Sue smiled and agreed, "Yes, Reed's the same way. He was supposed to take me to lunch but forgot he already had an appointment with you, Henry. Janet, I'd love to have lunch with you. Maybe we could go shopping afterwards?"

Janet nodded her agreement and Sue said, "Fine. Let me call our express elevator for you." She stood before the special security elevator and, using an infrared signaling device she carried in her purse, called the elevator. It was instructed only to respond to people with Reed's special signal, which was normally part of their uniform's belt.

As the elevator arrived, Sue asked Janet, "Do you need to freshen up?"

"No," Janet replied with a brief shaking of her head that sent the short brown locks fluttering. "I'm ready to go, if you are."

Henry leaned over and gave Janet a quick kiss and stepped into the lift. "See you later, alligator. Don't spend all your money!"

Janet said, "After while, crocodile. And it's my money to spend, big boy." To Sue, she asked, "Where shall we go?"

Sue quickly responded, "How about Tavern on the Green? I haven't been there since my modelling days."

"I haven't been there in ages, myself. Let's go!"

Settling into the backseat of a taxi, Sue asked, "So, how have you been? The only time we seem to see each other is during some earth-shaking emergency."

Janet nodded, saying, "Yes, life sure isn't dull when you're a superhero. But to answer your question, I'm fine. Mainly just waiting for that big lug to ask me to marry him." She gestured in the direction of the Baxter Building.

Sue laughed, "Even so, don't expect everything to go smoothly for the wedding. Reed and I became engaged before we became the Fantastic Four and, between Galactus, Dr. Doom, the Crimson Ghost, the Skrulls, and all the rest, we haven't had much of a chance to talk about the wedding, much less set an actual date."

"Oh, that's too bad, Sue," Janet commiserated. "Aren't you anxious for the wedding night?" she added with a giggle.

Sue blushed and said, "That's not exactly a problem."

"Sue! I'm surprised at you!" Janet said in mock horror. "You two have been doing the dirty already?"

Sue looked out at the passing storefronts and admitted, "Yes, we have. Actually, we began to sleep together before the rocket flight. Of course, to the rest of the world, we're the epitome of virtue."

"Same here," Janet said. "Henry, the poor dear, is addicted to sex now. And, I must say, he's pretty good at it too!"

Sue felt somewhat relieved as the cab pulled up to the famous restaurant. "Here we are!"

Getting a semi-private booth with a great view of Central Park, they began to look over the menu.

When the waiter came up, Janet ordered two Manhattans for them. Sue tried to protest and Janet said, "Relax. I doubt there will be any major calamities this afternoon. And, with our men locked in a lab ignoring us, we deserve a little fun."

"You're right. I do need relax and take it easy. Johnny has his hot rods, Reed his lab and experiments, and Ben has Alicia to help unwind."

Moments later the drinks arrived and the ladies ordered salads, Waldorf for Janet and Caesar for Sue.

Sue smiled as she sipped her martini, "Mmm. This is good. I may have another when I finish this."

"Why not? Maybe two. So," Janet lowered her voice and leaned towards Sue, "Have you ever seen the Thing's, uh, thing?"

"Janet!" Sue had a shocked look on her face, but that slowly turned lascivious. "Well, during an alert, Ben was in the shower and came out with only a towel wrapped around him. He almost dropped it at one point and I caught a glimpse. It was pretty big!" Sue giggled, "But, it was still orange and rocky looking. I hope poor Alicia uses lotion or something." Sue and Janet shared a laugh.

At that moment, a tourist family sat near them. The young son was wearing a t-shirt with a Spider-man iron-on.

Nodding at the kid, Janet stated, "You know, that Spider-man guy looks good in his suit. At least in those grainy pictures in the Daily Bugle and the Times."

Remembering when Spider-man invaded the Baxter Building looking for a job, Sue confirmed Janet's beliefs, "He's got an interesting bulge in those tights but I don't think he's any older than Johnny. He seems kind of lonely and I sort of feel sorry for him."

"Even after all those things in the Daily Bugle?" Janet asked.

Sue shook her head, saying, "Jameson can be a real jerk. He's written some pretty nasty stuff about us as well. I think the only superhero he hasn't lambasted is Cap, and that's because he's an icon to a lot of older Americans."

"What about your brother? Are the rumors about Spider-man and Johnny true?"

"Rumors?" Sue asked. "I'd say no but, now that I think about it, they do spend a lot of time together." Then she shook her head, "No! Can't be! Johnny loves the girls."

"Well, that doesn't mean he can't like the boys too."

"Janet!" Sue exclaimed but giggling all the same. Then she asked, "So? What about your teammates?"

"Well, let's see, Iron Man... Who can say? Talk about a chastity belt! Thor is dreamy but he's a god and I doubt he'd be interested in a lowly mortal. Cap is, well, Cap. He's like a big brother or father. I mean he's handsome and sexy but it would be really weird with him. you know?"

Changing to a more intriguing subject, Janet asked, "Sue, do you and Reed do anything, well, different?"

Sue blushed and replied, "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, you know," Janet winked. "Alright, I'll tell you if you tell me. Okay?"

Sue giggled, nodded, and said, "Maybe it's the alcohol, but okay."

Janet gave Sue a lecherous smile and said, "You know how we can control our size? Well, often, after he's inside me, I shrink about five or ten percent or Henry increases his size about ten percent, sometimes more. He completely stuffs me then. It's incredible." She looked thoughtful and continued, "Once I closed my eyes and let my imagination drift. I thought this must be what it would be like to be fucked by the Hulk. To tell the truth, I can only do that once in a while. It takes a little time to recover."

"Ooh, Janet! That's so wicked! Reed can do something like that too. He can shift some of his mass and increase the size of his cock once he's inside and really fill me up. I can only do that if he takes me from behind, though," Sue blushed again.

"Why?" Janet asked.

Sue looked at her and said, "He can only shift mass around and it has to be near the part he's increasing. He can't take mass from his feet to increase his arm, for example. So when he enlarges his cock, his abdomen shrinks and he looks kind of cadaverous then. Sort of unsettling, you know?" Sue stopped, suddenly aware of how much she had told to this young woman sitting next to her.

"So Reed satisfies you completely?" Janet asked.

"Sometimes, when he's locked himself in the lab for long periods, I take matters into my own hands, if that's what you're asking," Sue admitted, amazing herself with her candidness.

"What about with other partners?" Janet asked.

"Other partners? No, I'm completely faithful to Reed. No other man has excited me like Reed, his brilliance excites me. Even Namor only has animal magnetism going for him," Sue replied.

"You said men. What about women? Ever any interest there?" Janet inquired.

"Women?" Sue tried to act shocked before continuing, "Well, when I was a model, there were some other models who were fooling around with each other. I don't know if it was the lack of men, the proximity of another sexy body, or just fear of getting pregnant and losing their figure. There were times I thought I was the only girl not messing around with another girl."

"Wow!" Janet exclaimed. "Lesbian models? Any details you care to divulge?"

Sue sat and thought for a minute, took a sip of her drink, and said, "I prefer not to name anyone but there is one famous girl who still models who likes to seduce new female models. She never touches anyone unless they're old enough and they are willing. She even tried to seduce me but I said no and she backed off. All I'll say is that she only uses one name professionally. And we're still good friends."

Janet smirked and asked, "So you never did it with another woman?"

Sue again shook her head, "No, but to be honest, I was tempted. I guess it was when my friend tried to get me into bed, but I really wasn't disgusted. I think I was more afraid to try." Sue added wistfully, "I always had a thing for redheads."

Janet looked at Sue and said, "I always had a thing for blondes." Before Sue could react, a look of understanding dawned on Janet's face. "Millie! You're talking about Millie the Model!"

"Ssh! Keep it down okay? Yeah it was Millie, between you and me," Sue confirmed. "Uh, what about you?"

As their third martini appeared with their lunch, Janet said, "It was in prep school. My roommate, Carol, and I experimented. We started with just kissing and then began to feel each other up. We told ourselves we were preparing ourselves for dating boys but we both knew deep down that we enjoyed each other's bodies. We did everything except oral sex but we had never heard of that."

"Was she a lesbian?" Sue asked.

"No, she liked boys just fine. I think it was like you said with the models, proximity combined with horniness," Janet explained. "I haven't seen Carol since she went to the Air Force Academy. Last I heard, Carol was stationed at the Kennedy Space Center and involved with one of the astronauts." Janet looked directly into Sue's eyes and added, "She's a blonde too."

They sat silently and ate for several minutes. Sue occasionally glanced at Janet as she kept repeating Janet's comment in her mind "I always had a thing for blondes." Every time Sue glanced at Janet, she saw the pretty brunette looking at her and she blushed and returned to her salad.

Janet caught Sue looking again and held her gaze for several heartbeats. Finally, Sue wrenched her eyes away and resumed picking at her salad.

"So I thought we might go to that new boutique on 5th. It's called Karen's. Have you heard of it?" Janet asked.

Sue cleared her throat and replied, "Yes, but I don't know. It seems kind of pricey, don't you think?"

Janet placed her hand on Sue's bare arm and said, "That doesn't matter. You're not required to buy anything. Let's just have fun, okay?"

Sue was looking at the slim, manicured hand that was sending waves of heat through her and distractedly answered, "Okay. Sure."

"Great! Lunch is on me..." Janet held up her hand to stop Sue's protest and added, "Next time you can buy. Deal?"

"Deal" Sue agreed.

Outside they hailed a taxi and were taken to Karen's, a posh women's clothier on 5th Avenue. It was split into two levels. The lower level had blouses, skirts, dresses, and shoes. The upper level, where Janet led Sue, was more intimate; teddys, see-through lingerie, demicup bras, and special fitting rooms to try on the frilly things.

As they passed through the first level towards the escalator, Sue stopped at a large display featuring a shapely redhead. "Hey, I recognize her. She was just starting out as a model when I quit last year."

Janet looked at the picture and said, "She's very pretty. But she can't be more than 16."

"No, she's 17 by now, maybe even 18. She still goes to school but I think she'll become a major model within a few years," Sue said.

"Who is she?" Janet asked.

"Mary Jean or Mary Ann something. It'll come to me when I sober up!" Sue laughed. "This is all your fault, you know."

Janet gave her a look of contrived innocence and led Sue to the moving stairs.

Sue gave the picture one last glance wondering if Millie had gotten to the girl yet. She felt a faint pleasant shiver at the thought.

A young blond girl came up with a smile and asked, "May I help you?"

"No, we're just looking, dear," Janet answered.

"Okay, if you need anything, just ask for me. My name's Gwen, Gwen Stacy," the salesgirl smiled again and turned towards another customer.

"Sure thing, Gwen." Janet found herself admiring the sexy shape under the short skirt.

Both women spent some time looking through the soft clothing, whispering and laughing as they compared different pieces.

Janet held a short black teddy up to Sue and said, "You would be stunning in this!"

Sue looked at it and protested, "I could never wear anything like that! There's nothing there!"

"Oh, Sue..." Janet said as she grabbed Sue by the arm and dragged her towards the dressing rooms, along with an armload of lingerie.

Janet pulled Sue inside, closed and locked the door, then turned and smiled at Sue. "Well, shall we?"

"What? Here?" Sue was confused. Sue had expected they would use separate dressing rooms.

"Sure! This _is_ a dressing room, after all," Janet replied with a laugh.

Sue realized she was being ridiculous. The room, after all, was quite spacious with a settee and a couple of easy chairs. Each piece was flanked by a small, stylish end table. There were wide, full-length mirrors on two walls facing each other.

Sue mentally shrugged and said, "Why not?"

Janet smiled and asked, "Do me?" Sue looked surprised until Janet turned around and gestured to the zipper of her dress.

Sue pulled the zipper down to Janet's waste and Janet pulled the dress off and draped it over the easy chair. Janet was wearing a lacy, strapless bra and French cut panties as well as a garter belt and stockings.

Trying not to stare, Sue turned and saw Janet's reflection in one of the mirrors. Janet pushed Sue's blond hair out of the way and lowered the zipper on her dress. Sue pulled it all the way off and laid it next to Janet's on the chair, leaving her in just a simple bra and panty set.

While no stranger to having people ogle her, Sue was distracted by Janet's reflection in the mirror gazing at her body. She stood there and watched as Janet walked up behind her sliding her arms around Sue's body.

"I saw you looking at me in the mirror," the brunette said. "You know, I can sense pheromones, it's one of the lesser known powers I have. And I can sense that you're aroused, even if you're not aware of it."

While Janet was saying this, her hands began to lightly stroke Sue's bare stomach. Sue just stood, unsure of her feelings or how to respond. Janet sensed this and nuzzled Sue's soft neck, evoking a low moan from her victim. Sue moved her head, exposing more of her neck as Janet's hands began to slide further up and down the warm skin.

One hand lightly brushed Sue's breast while the other slid over Sue's panties. Janet was very pleased to find the material damp with Sue's arousal. As her other hand lightly grasped Sue's breast, she could feel the hard nipple poking the thin cup.

Janet ran her hand up to the shoulder and slid the bra strap down, reached down and pulled the cup away. She then cupped the breast and lightly pinched the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Sue moaned a little more loudly and pressed back against Janet.

"So, I was right," Janet whispered in Sue's ear, the warm breath washing over her ear exciting Sue even more. "You are turned on!" She pushed her hand under the now soaked panties and added, "You are so turned on! You'd come if I did this, wouldn't you?"

Janet slipped a finger just into the warm, moist folds and Sue bit her finger to keep from moaning too loudly. "And if I did this..." Janet gently twisted Sue's nipple. "And, if I do this..." Janet ran her tongue around Sue's ear. Sue moaned loudly, her whole body quivering with need.

Janet took her hands away and watched Sue's face in the mirror. She looked lost until Janet placed her hands on Sue's shoulders and turned her around.

Pulling the blonde to her, Janet leaned up and gently brushed her lips against Sue's. Sue placed her hand on the back of Janet's head and returned the kiss. Now it was Janet's turn to moan and, as she opened her mouth, Sue slid her tongue in, probing the moist cavern.

Janet's tongue parried and thrust against Sue's and the heat the women felt was suddenly magnified. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other's mouth.

Janet, who hadn't kissed a woman in quite a long time, felt her pulse quicken. Sue, who had never kissed a woman before, felt a pleasure she had never imagined existed. _So soft, so…hot…_

Meanwhile, Gwen thought she heard someone in distress in one of the dressing rooms. Concerned she walked over and listened. She heard a low moaning coming from one of the rooms. _Oh God, I hope everything's alright, _she thought as she gently knocked on the door.

A muffled "Yes?" came through the door followed by a woman's giggle.

"It's Gwen. Is everything alright in there?" the young salesgirl asked.

"Yes, we're fine. Nothing to worry about. Eep! Sorry, we're okay. Thanks, Gwen," the voice replied.

"Okay, if you need anything..." Gwen slowly turned away as she heard more giggles. She smiled, wondering what the ladies found so funny.

Inside the dressing room, Sue tried to scowl at Janet's smiling face. "Don't goose me when I'm talking to people, please," she said sternly before giving into her own urge to giggle.

"Do you think she knows what we've been up to?" Sue asked.

"I doubt it. She seems pretty innocent, but then again, they're the type to fool you." Janet reached out and pulled Sue's bra down around her waist, saying, "We just need to be a little more discreet."

Janet then placed her mouth over Sue's left breast and began to suck on the ripe flesh. Sue shoved the back of her hand into her mouth to stifle another lust-filled moan. This became even more difficult when Janet's right hand slid beneath her panties again, pushing them off, before her fingers began to explore Sue's wet heat once again.

Sue held Janet's head to her breast with one hand, her fingers tangled in the soft brown hair. The other ran down her back lightly and began to squeeze the supple cheeks of Janet's ass. Sue slid her hand under the waistband and began to fondle the soft flesh there.

Janet released Sue's breast from her mouth and planted a trail of soft kisses down from the nipple and across to her other breast, enveloping it in her warm, wet mouth. She slipped two fingers into Sue, causing the blonde's body to shiver. Sue leaned down and buried her face in Janet's sweet-smelling hair attempting to muffle her inarticulate moaning.

Sue was on the edge of a huge orgasm when Janet stepped back. The brunette reached for the clasp on Sue's bra and let it drop to the floor with her panties. Janet then reached for her panties and gave them a quick tug to drop them to the floor.

Both women stared at the other, admiring the softly mounded breasts, the slim waists, shapely hips, and the long tapering legs.

Janet again stepped forward and took Sue into her arms. She loved the soft feel of a nude woman's body pressed against hers again. Janet began to slide her body sinuously against Sue's, setting up a deliciously erotic friction between the two women.

Their lips met again in a fiery kiss as Janet pushed Sue back until she was forced to sit on the sofa. Sue sat there flushed as Janet kneeled at the blonde's feet.

Janet leaned over and planted light kisses on both of Sue's knees before using her tongue and lips to wetly kiss the insides of Sue's thighs. Sue automatically spread her legs to let Janet continue her oral journey.

The brunette paused and looked at the aroused flesh below the dark blond patch of hair. She could see the labia glistening from Sue's juices and smell the tang of her excitement. Janet could feel her pussy was in a similar state of arousal.

She leaned forward and ran her fingers through the damp curls as she licked the insides of Sue's thighs, getting nearer her goal with each swab of her tongue.

Sue's moans grew deeper and longer with each swipe of Janet's soft tongue. Her entire body was quivering with sensuous pleasure. She put her hand in her mouth again to stifle the sounds she was making.

Janet lightly brushed Sue's outer lips with her closed lips eliciting another groan. Using her fingers, she parted Sue's sex and began to run her tongue around the wet, swollen flesh. Janet could see the clitoris peeking out of it's hood but avoided contact for the moment.

Waves of pleasure washed through Sue's body. She writhed on the sofa, moaning into her clenched fist, and thrust her hips trying to increase the contact with Janet's mouth. The feeling of raw pleasure she was experiencing distracted her and she felt her powers begin to kick in.

Janet loved the taste of this woman. The fact that Sue had never been with another woman was an added pleasure. Janet slipped two fingers into the moist warmth and began to lick around the extended clit. Sue began to suck under Janet.

The brunette was fascinated when she realized that she could see through the girl she was making love to. She pulled her head back and could dimly make out her fingers sliding back and forth in the semi-transparent pussy. Suddenly, she felt pressure on the back of her head forcing her mouth back to the blond pussy. Seeing Sue's fists squeezing her breasts, Janet realized it was the girl's TK. She smiled and gave in to the gentle pressure.

Sue knew she was losing control of her powers but she didn't care. The pleasure she was feeling was to intense and wonderful. When Janet began to tongue her clit, she had an explosive climax.

Janet felt the walls of Sue's cunt close on her fingers and the natural juices oozed out onto her hand. She kept her mouth and tongue engaged as Sue arched her back and came with a loud "Oooooohhhhhh mmmmyyyy Goooooo-oood!"

The sweaty woman fell back on the couch, her breathing ragged. Janet climbed up next to her and held her, kissing her cheek and forehead.

They were distracted by knocking and Gwen's voice asking, "Hey! Are you alright in there?"

Janet snickered thinking, 'Better than alright.' Aloud she said, "Yes, my friend was just surprised at how sheer this nighty was. Thank you, but we're alright, dear."

"Okay," Gwen replied. "If, uh, if you need anything..."

Janet smiled and said, "I think our young sales girl is beginning to suspect something."

"Who cares?" Sue asked as she kissed Janet passionately, tasting herself on the brunette's lips and tongue.

Janet broke the kiss after several pleasantly long seconds and admitted, "I lied to you, Sue. I can't sense pheromones but I wanted to make love to you and..."

Sue tried to look shocked but failed and laughed. "I didn't think you could but I think you might have to be punished for lying to me. Hmm, what should I do?"

Janet crushed her lips to Sue's, again thrusting her tongue deep in the other woman's mouth. Sue responded by sliding her tongue around Janet's in a little oral dance.

Pulling back, she smiled wickedly and said, "Now it's your turn..." Sue slid off the sofa onto between Janet's legs, pushing her stockinged knees apart,. "Wow, I've never looked at a woman like this before. Your sex is very pretty. It deserves a kiss."

Sue, finally giving in to the furtive thoughts she'd had for years, leaned in and began to lick Janet's wet cunt. She found she enjoyed the pungent scent and the tangy taste and vowed to herself that this was not going to be the last pussy she ate.

Janet was already turned on by giving head to Sue, and the knowledge that Sue had never licked any pussy before hers, so when the blond head dipped between her legs, she knew it wouldn't be long before she came.

Sue, using a technique she'd previously used only on herself, created a forcefield within Janet's pussy. While she continued to lick around the opening, she caused the field to pulse. Sue took a moment to look into Janet's core and watched the walls swell and contract in response to the invisible field. She found the sight highly arousing and created a similar field for herself as she reached down to finger her new lover's clit.

Janet opened her eyes wide and stared sightlessly at the ceiling. the alternating pressure in her sex was like nothing she'd ever felt before. When Sue began to suck on her clit, she couldn't hold back anymore. Letting out a loud "Aaaaaahhhh Gggooooddd!" she came all over Sue's face.

Janet's orgasm triggered Sue's second one and she moaned into the spasming flesh below her. She then collapsed in a heap at Janet's feet.

They were roused by knocking at the door and a worried Gwen asking, "Are you sure you're alright? Hello? I'm afraid I'll have to get the manager."

Sue and Janet looked at each other and smiled as they heard footsteps retreating. Janet pulled Sue up and kissed her deeply.

"That was unbelievable!" Janet exclaimed, kissing Sue again.

Sue blushed and said, "Just a little trick I picked up."

They heard footsteps returning outside the door. Sue whispered to Janet who nodded enthusiastically. Sue gathered their clothes, saying, "It's a pity. We never tried any of these things on."

"Maybe next time," Janet said. With a look of concentration, she added, "See you back at my apartment?"

"Yes, definitely. Round two," Sue promised.

Outside the dressing room, a matronly woman stood with Gwen and none-to-gently knocked on the door, "Open this door! I have a key but I don't want to use it if I don't have to!"

She inserted the key and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, she caught the unmistakable aroma of a woman aroused but saw no one inside. She stepped in and heard a loud buzzing like an insect. The manager stood dumbfounded in the empty room.

Gwen, looking in, heard the same buzzing and a faint "Thanks, sweetie." Then she jumped when she felt a light tingling shock on her right breast. This was followed by the sensation of a body pressing against her and what felt like a hand give her other breast a light squeeze.

Opening her mouth in shock, she felt soft lips press against hers and a tongue enter her mouth. But no one was there!

"Thanks for everything," a voice said in her ear followed by light laughter.

Gwen was still in a not-unpleasant state of shock when Peter came to meet her at the end of the day.

**The End**


End file.
